Power Failure 2
by DPcrazy
Summary: This is the sequal to Power Failure.  Now that Danny is cured of his ghost fever, he is all set, right?  Wrong.  Did we forget that Vlad made the antidote?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I decided to make a sequal for this one. If you are about to yell at me for giving this one a sequal and not Where do you live, I'm sorry, but I didn't have any good ideas to make a sequal out of WDYL.**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will ever, own DP.**

* * *

It had been two days after Danny had been healed of his sickness. It was also Saturday. Danny woke up late that morning. He completed his usual morning routine. He casually walked down the stairs. Sam and Tuck wouldn't be here for another hour. Danny poured himself some cereal. Then, Danny heard loud pounding. His parents were racing up the stairs.

"Hey, Danny!" Jack boomed.

"Hi, Dad. Hi, Mom." Danny greeted.

"Hi, honey." Maddie acknowledged.

"Danny, guess what? We made a new invention that can estimate the amount of ghost energy a ghost has. I call it the ecto-meter." Jack informed excitedly. Jack whipped out a device that looked similar to a camera. "All you have to do is push this button here and it will snap a picture of the ghost, showing where energy levels are focused, and it will give a power readout on a scale of one to ten."

"T-that's great. I'm going to go meet Tucker and Sam early. See ya!" Danny shouted nervously, running out the door.

Danny accidentally slammed into Jazz, who was about to come back in.

"New invention?" She asked.

"New invention." Danny confirmed, continuing his escape.

Once Danny was far away enough, he transformed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom, and decided to do a little early patrolling. Anything to get away from that new gadget. It seemed like it wouldn't hurt, but if his Dad decided to prove that it didn't work on humans, who knows what he'd find. Danny watched over the city, but made sure that he didn't crash into any more helicopters. It was pretty nice out and, until he found a ghost, he could just enjoy his flight.

After not finding anything, Danny flew down to Sam's house. He knocked lightly on her window. Footsteps answered from the other side. Sam opened the curtains and windows.

"Hey, Danny. New invention?" Sam asked casually.

"New invention." Danny confirmed once more.

Sam opened the windows more to let Danny in. Danny flew in and Sam closed the windows behind him.

"Aren't you going to change back to normal?" Sam questioned.

"Huh? Oh, right." Danny remembered.

Danny brought up the two familiar white rings and turned himself into his human form, Danny Fenton. Something was odd, though.

"Um, Danny? You're eyes are still glowing green." Sam told her friend.

Danny concentrated and squinted, but he couldn't get them back to normal.

"That's weird. I can't make them change back." Danny observed. "Probably some after affect." He assumed.

"Danny, I wouldn't underestimate this. Seriously, just a few days ago you thought that that 'cold' was no big deal and that almost killed you!" Sam advised.

"Fine. If they are still like this tomorrow or anything else happens, I'll start to worry." Danny assured her.

"And you'll call your parents?" Sam urged.

"And I'll call my parents." Danny agreed.

Sam sighed. Danny never learned. "Need to borrow a pair of sunglasses until the green's gone?" Sam asked Danny.

"Oh, I didn't think of that. Um, please?" Danny requested.

Sam walked tiredly to her bathroom and grabbed a pair of dark shades. When she returned, she saw Danny let out a gasp as his icy ghost sense went off in the form of his visible breath. Danny turned to Sam, who nodded.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny let out his signature battle cry. The white rings appeared at his waist and split themselves, one traveling up, one going down. When they reached the extents of the teen's body, his baggy clothes had been traded for a tight black and white jumpsuit, his black hair for white, and his blue eyes for ghostly green.

Danny flew out of the window. He was met by none other than the pathetic Box Ghost.

"B-" The ghost was cut off.

Danny didn't even give the ghost a chance to go into his monologue. Before the weak ghost could complete his usual cry of "BEWARE," Danny had already sucked him into the Fenton Thermos. He sighed tiredly. That ghost was becoming quite an annoyance. After the whole "Pandora's Box" incident, the ghost went back to his usual feeble state. Danny was about to return to Sam's house, but he was stopped by someone shouting his name.

"Hey, Phantom!" Jack shouted up to him, but not angrily.

Danny turned around quickly in mid-air to spot his parents running toward him, devise in hand. Danny floated back slightly. His eyes focused on both the figures and the device.

"We just wanted to thank you. You were right, Danny _was_ under his bed. How did you know that?" Maddie questioned with a mixture of curiosity, joy, and relief.

"Um, lucky guess?" Danny Phantom substituted.

Maddie crossed her arms. She could tell that he was lying. Danny noticed. He let out a heavy sigh and slouched forward, still a good distance above the ground.

"Fine. I…um…used to do the same thing." Danny tried again.

It seemed to work. Before he could be questioned further, Danny flew off in a random direction. Going into Sam's window would not be a good idea right now. Little did Danny know, that before he sped off, Maddie had activated the device. She pressed the button, making the imprint of the ghost boy appear on the screen.

"That's…weird." She stated, studying the image.

"What?" Jack inquired, leaning over her shoulder to look at the picture.

"Not only are Phantom's power levels pretty high, higher than most ghosts', but there is an energy surge right where he was injected with the cure." Maddie explained.

"Meaning?" The man in the orange jumpsuit prodded.

"Meaning Phantom might be in trouble." Maddie clarified with a worried tone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Thanks to all of my reviewers.**

**On a random note, I was just at a sleepover and we stayed up until 4 am! Then, we only got five hours of sleep! Tonight, I'm going to another sleepover and we're going to watch HSM2 and the new HM with the Jonas Brothers! Next week, I'm going to watch all of the new DPs! I like exclaimation points! This is what happens with only 5 hours of sleep!**

**Disclaimer: Y'all know I don't own DP, right?**

* * *

Meanwhile, once Danny was out of sight, he returned to Sam's room. He phased through the wall and was greeted by the dim light in the Goth's bedroom.

"Back again?" She teased, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, it was only the Box Ghost. I swear, he is the most annoying ghost on both Earth and the Ghost Zone." Danny answered.

"Uh, Danny? You're forgetting something…again." Sam stated with slight boredom.

Why did Danny keep forgetting to change back to normal? "Huh? Oh. Sorry, I keep forgetting to change back to normal." Danny apologized.

He summoned up the two rings, but they quickly vanished. He tried again, but harder. It ended up taking a good amount of effort to turn himself human again. When he did though, he still had the glowing green eyes.

"Danny, what's going on?" Sam asked worriedly.

'I don't know. I think that the fever is having a few after effects." Danny guessed.

"Are you going to ask your parents for help?" The Goth girl wondered, giving him a metaphorical push.

"Not yet." Danny replied.

"How about now?" Sam questioned, indicating to his feet which were rapidly disappearing.

With a quick shout of surprise and a small jolt, Danny made his feet visible again.

"Fine. Next time I see them, I'll ask. Happy?"

Sam nodded her head with a slight frown gracing her features. This was for his own good.

"Come on. We've got to go meet Tucker. Oh, and here." She said, handing him the sunglasses. Danny slipped them on to cover up his glowing green eyes; the eyes of his ghost half.

* * *

Danny, Sam and Tucker were sitting in the Nasty Burger. 

"Um, dude? Why are you wearing sunglasses? It's not _that_ sunny out." Tucker inquired.

Danny looked around for a moment, checking that no one was looking. He realized that the coast was clear. He looked at Tucker and pushed the shades down for a minute, revealing his neon green eyes, and then sliding the back up into their original position.

"Woah! What happened?" Tucker continued interrogating.

"I'm not sure. I just changed back and they were like this." Danny replied.

"Earlier today, his feet started disappearing." Sam added. "Danny, I'm a little worried. Instead of turning human, now you're turning ghost."

"Guys, calm down. So my powers acted up once and my eyes are doing a little light show, there's no sign that I'm getting sick again. Besides, I'm going to tell my parents next chance I get." Danny reassured.

"Uh, Danny? I hope that's soon. Look." Sam acknowledged.

Danny looked down at himself. Ice was beginning to creep up his arm. Already, most of his arm was encased. Danny gasped and jolted under the table. He used a ghost ray to break his arm free. Once the green blast had shattered his icy cast, he rose out from under the table and slid back into his seat on the booth. He looked at his friends through his sunglasses; they were both quirking and eyebrow with a frown on their faces.

"Okay, I get it." Danny said defensively.

"Well, we better get out of here before anything _else_ happens." Sam urged.

She ushered her two male friends out of the fast food restaurant.

"Come on, we can go to my house for a little bit. I need to stock up on a few things. Then, Danny, you're going to tell your parents what's wrong even if we have to drag you." Sam ordered.

The three started moving when all of a sudden, Danny's hair started fading to the snowy white of Danny Phantom. The trio gasped as Danny instinctively made himself invisible.

"We better get to my place, _fast_." Sam commanded, starting to run.

* * *

Once they had arrived that the Manson mansion, they rushed up to Sam's room. Sam had dug out a black hooded sweater and a black hat. 

"Dude, we're at Sam's house, you can turn visible already." Tucker informed.

The altered form of Danny Fenton soon became detectable. The trio gasped when they saw his face. Yet another thing to add to the list of "reasons to go get your parents."

"Dude, look at your face!" Tucker exclaimed in shock.

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked with panic and worry hanging on every word.

He rushed to the mirror and screamed. His face had an eerie green rash forming. It was already half-way up his neck and spreading to the side of his face Now was _not_ the best time for his ghost sense to go off. Danny groaned and reluctantly transformed.

"Ghost trouble." He reported to his friends.

"Well, you're not going around with your face like _that_. Here take this sweater and put up the hood so that no one can see your face." She commanded.

Danny did as she said and put on the sweater and pulling up the hood.

"After you're finished fighting the ghost, go tell your parents, okay?" Sam told him.

"I will." Danny confirmed as he flew off to take care of whatever troublesome ghost had come.

Danny's bright green eyes, no longer hidden beneath the shades, scanned the open sky. Seeing nothing, he searched the ground. Quickly, he spotted a giant ghost snake cornering a terrified citizen. Danny shot downward toward the scene and rammed his body into the snake. He and the snake were shoved into the harsh brick wall.

"Go!" He shouted to the man that the snake was attacking.

The man didn't need telling twice. He ran away as fast as humanly possible, screaming his heart out. Once Danny was sure that the man was out of the way, he got off of the snake. The creature hissed loudly.

"Oh, yeah? Hiss at this!" Danny shouted angrily.

The ghost boy charged up a rather large ecto-blast. It was bigger than he had intended. He shot the powerful blast at the serpent. In an explosion of light, the ghost hit the wall behind it and fell to the ground. Danny took this opportunity to suck it up into the Fenton Thermos.

"Okay, now I just have to find…" The young hybrid was cut off.

"Phantom! Phantom, wait up!" The voice of his mother screamed.

Danny landed on the ground and turned around to face his parents. He kept his head tilted at an angle so that they couldn't see his face. A moment later, the ghost hunter's ran around the corner.

"Phantom, there's something important we have to tell you." She reported.

"Like what?" Danny asked curiously. Did they know what was happening to him.

She showed him a printed out version of the earlier picture. "You see that spot that's glowing brighter than the rest? That's the spot where you were injected with the antidote. We think that there is a possibility that the cure might have some strange effects." Maddie explained.

"Yeah, I kinda figured." Danny Phantom responded, grabbing the hood and pulling it down to reveal his bright green rash, which was now beginning to spread across the right side of his cheek.

* * *

**Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all of my wonderful reviews. I am glad that you like my sequal. BTW, for everyone who says "poor Danny;" Torturing Danny is fun!**

**Disclaimer: If you think for a moment that I own DP, you need to get your head checked.**

* * *

The hunters gasped. They didn't know what to expect, but it definitely wasn't this. They stared at the young ghost boy.

"That bad?" He asked worriedly.

All they could do was nod in shock. That bad? His face had a glowing green rash for Pete's sake!

"I think that you'd better come with us." Jack persuaded.

Danny pulled up his hood once more and followed the ghost hunters, cautiously looking around to make sure that no one saw him. The two hunters led him to the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle.

"Quick, climb in the back before anyone recognizes you." Maddie ordered.

Danny silently did as he was told and hoped into the back seat. He strapped himself down and held on for dear life. The machine roared to life and sped forward, rocking back and forth dangerously. Maddie looked behind to see the ghost kid hanging on for his afterlife.

"So, what's happening exactly?" Danny questioned.

"We're not positive, but we think that the injection somehow boosted your ghost energy at a dangerously fast pace and your body isn't used to it." She explained.

"Yeah, that would explain accidentally turning myself invisible." Danny responded.

"How many times have your powers slipped up so far?" She questioned. They had already begun to get out of control?

"A few. First I accidentally became invisible, then my ice powers acted up and I froze my arm, then the blast that I was shooting at the other ghost was way bigger than I intended." Danny explained.

"Why didn't you come to us?" She questioned.

"I was about to, but before that I just thought it was some after effect of that stupid ghost fever." Danny reasoned.

The vehicle came jolting to a stop. The hunters hopped out and Danny wobbled a little as he climbed out behind them. No matter how many times he was in that thing, he would _never_ get used to all of that shaking. True, it was probably not as rough as majority of the fights he had been in, but at least then he could fight back.

"Come, quick." Jack ordered.

Danny obediently did as his Dad said and followed them into the house as fast as he could. They led him down to the lab.

"Sit down over there and take off the sweatshirt." Maddie told him, indicating to the metal table.

Danny walked over and sat down on the table. The metal was cold and hard. He removed the sweatshirt, revealing the normal top to his jumpsuit.

"Phantom, do you know how to get Plasmius here?" Jack asked.

"Just wait for it. He'll be here in three…two…one…" Danny counted down with a bored tone.

As soon as he hit one, Plasmius phased through the ceiling in the lab.

"What did you do to that antidote, Plasmius?" Danny demanded.

"I didn't do anything to it, Daniel. I was afraid this might happen, though. You see, that cure wasn't made for your _unique_ DNA." Plasmius started explaining.

"But you and I have the same 'condition!'" Danny interrupted. He knew that Vlad knew what 'condition' meant.

"Yes, while we do share that rare condition, our DNA is very different. It is different for some of the same reasons that you have ice powers and the ghostly wail while I don't. Plus, I am almost thirty years older than you. _My_ molecular structure is much more stable than your teenage one. Unfortunately, all of the differences that exist between us have caused the cure to malfunction. This is what is causing the sudden power boost and your loss of control." Plasmius replied.

"Hold up a second, what condition do you two have that is so unique?" Jack asked in confusion.

Maddie was positive that it was the temperature and the beating heart thing. The two hybrids went wide-eyed. Great, now they had to come up with a fake condition. Suddenly, Danny got an idea.

"Mrs. Fenton, you remember that _thing_ I told you about?" He asked.

Maddie nodded. She knew it.

"Am I the only one here who doesn't have a clue what's going on?" Jack questioned.

"Yes." All three replied.

Jack pouted. Everyone knew something that he didn't. Vlad stared at Danny in shock. What was that boy hinting at?

"Anyway, how are we supposed to fix it?" Danny interrogated.

Vlad sighed. "The only way would be to make an antidote specifically designed for you." The older half-ghost explained.

"How do we do that?" Maddie inquired.

"Fortunately, I predicted that this might occur and created an antidote." Vlad replied, taking out a green vial and waving it around. "But, I will not give it to young Daniel unless he agrees to join me." Vlad smirked.

"You-you planned this!" Danny accused.

"Of course, you simple boy. Did you honestly think that I would just help you without getting something out of it? That I had simply ignored an opportunity to get you on my side?" Vlad questioned rhetorically.

Danny growled. "I will **not** join you! If you thought that _anything_ could make me join you in your pathetic attempt for world domination, then you are even more of a fruitloop than I thought." Danny snapped.

"For the last time. **I. Am. Not. A. FROOTLOOP!**" Plasmius shouted with anger.

"Oh, yeah? Let's review, shall we? You kidnapped me who-knows-how-may times, you gave a girl with a grudge against me ghost hunting equipment, you released the ghost king, you threaten my friends and even try to use one of them to get rid of me, you've spied on me, you tried me, you move here from Wisconsin only to make my life as hard and miserable as possible, and about a million other things that I can't say with the Fentons in earshot!" Danny listed furiously, counting off his fingers as he went through the list and then throwing his arms wide in dramatic effect in the end.

The two ghost hunters looked and listened in with wide stares. That ghost _was_ a fruitloop. That last sentence struck something as well; _a __million other things __that I can't say __with__ the Fenton__s__ in earshot_.

"Ah, but Daniel, if you don't then we both know what might happen. I'm sure that even your tiny teenage mind has been able to figure it out." Vlad prodded.

Yeah, Danny knew. This thing was killing his human self. It was pretty obvious since he couldn't completely maintain his human form. It was like the opposite of the fever.

* * *

**Come on, you _knew_ that Vlad was going to do something, right?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! Next chappie. Warning: Extrmely dramatic.**

**Disclaimer: No, sadly, I do not own DP.**

* * *

"I don't care. I'd rather suffer the consequences than join _you_!" Danny snapped.

"Am I seriously that low in your eyes?" Plasmius mocked.

Danny shot up and was about to hit him, but Vlad caught his punch and shifted Danny so that his arm was behind his back.

"Now, now, Daniel. You wouldn't want me to accidentally drop your chance at keeping whatever humanity you have left in that scrawny body of yours." Plasmius taunted.

Danny clenched his teeth and growled. He activated his ice powers and froze Vlad's arm. Then, Danny was able to slip out of the death-grip.

"Knowing you, that's probably only some mind control potion, anyway." Danny commented snidely.

The younger ghost froze the rest of the body of the older ghost completely, except the head. Then, Danny walked menacingly toward the frozen form of Plasmius. Danny grabbed Vlad's neck and put a tight grip on it, nearly choking his foe. The look on the young ghost's face was that of pure rage.

"It's almost as if I can _feel_ all of that precious humanity you managed to save slipping away." The evil ghost ridiculed.

Danny tightened his grip slightly, threatening to break the ghost's neck.

"You wouldn't kill me, now would you dear boy? You don't have it in you to commit murder. You practically sob when even _one_ drop of blood is lost because of you." Vlad continued.

"How can I kill something that's already dead?" Danny hissed in an icy tone.

Vlad's confident expression faltered a little at this. This wasn't like Daniel. That cold, dark voice wasn't the one of the stressed and paranoid teenager. Daniel's grip was also tighter than it had ever been before. Since when did Daniel become this threatening? Maybe it wasn't a threat. At this point, it seemed like the boy _would_ kill him. Vlad had to stay strong, though. There was no way that Daniel would go through with it.

"Look at you, Daniel. You're inches away from killing someone out of pure anger. Revenge is starting to become as sweet as sugar for your ghostly soul. You're becoming more and more ghost-like by the minute." Vlad smirked.

This one hit a nerve. Danny released his enemy's neck and backed away slowly. He looked at his gloved hands that had almost ended someone's life. An expression of complete fear washed over his face. He was afraid of himself. Was he becoming…_him_?

Vlad used some of his energy and shattered his icy encasement. He walked confidently toward the younger ghost.

"Look at yourself. You're a monster. The 'hero' of Amity Park almost _murdered_. You're too dangerous, Daniel. Join me and I'll help you overcome that." Vlad offered with a smirk. He held out his black-gloved hand.

Danny stared at it. Danny hesitated and then reached out his hand and grabbed it.

"That's right, Daniel." Vlad encouraged.

However, Danny's grip tightened and he flipped Vlad over his shoulder. Danny stared down at the ghost furiously.

"Ah, sneak attack, very ghost-like." Vlad mocked.

Danny's face paled. Vlad was right. He was losing more and more of his humanity by the minute! What if his future _was_ inevitable? Maybe he didn't even need Plasmius to become that cold-hearted monster. Danny slowly backed away.

"Oh, poor little Daniel. He doesn't trust himself anymore. You have doubts, don't you? You're afraid that you might hurt everyone. I can make that all vanish if you just join me. I can give you the antidote. I can give you comfort and understanding. It can all be yours if you just join me." Vlad persuaded.

Danny's scared expression suddenly hardened. Rage and fury welled up inside him. "The only thing that you could ever give me is a headache." Danny snapped. "In other words; **no**!"

"Have it your way. You can live out the rest of your life in fear and become what you hate most." Vlad replied in a horribly calm voice.

"No matter what happens, I won't become evil. I promised myself and my friends and I _never_ break a promise." Danny assured.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you promised. My mistake." Vlad mocked. "Seriously, boy, you promised? Promises break, Daniel. I thought you would have learned that by now."

"Maybe yours do, but I keep my promises. Do you have any idea of what would happen if I became evil? Do you?! Of course not, how could you? In short: Amity Park; destroyed. You; miserable. The Fentons, Sam, and Tucker; dead. Me; I couldn't begin to tell you. Are you starting to get it, Vlad?! You are making that horrible future come true!" Danny exclaimed, his hands wrapped around Vlad's neck aggressively again.

"What are you babbling about, boy!" Vlad demanded.

"I'm talking about the future, you idiot! You're destroying the future! Your future, my future, everyone's!" Danny screamed.

"Daniel, I think that losing your humanity is making you a little confused. There is no way that you would know what happens in the future. You have no idea what you're talking about!" Vlad assumed.

"I know more than you think I do, Plasmius. It's not something I could expect _you_ to understand, though." Danny stated, his voice returning to the dark tone. That tone seemed so…wrong for him.

Now Danny was only centimeters away from choking Vlad and snapping his neck like a twig. His foe was surprised at how strong his grip was. Thinking that this was now a desperate situation, he phased out of the ghost teen's grasp and regained tangibility a good seven feet away. Danny slowly turned, revealing that his ghostly rash had covered majority of the right side of his face and his eyes had shifted to a crimson red. His face was dark and angry. It hardly even seemed like the same teenager who was constantly risking his neck to save the town. Now he was…different. He had lost the air of innocence that usually hung around him. Now, that was replaced by a darkness. It was like a shadow that loomed around him.

"What's wrong with you, boy?!" Vlad shouted, trying to cover his horror.

"I've already told you." Danny hissed in that dreadful voice that was so unlike him.

Danny suddenly fell to the floor, clutching his head. He seemed to be struggling on the cold tiles. It was like he was fighting some invisible force.

"No! No, this can't happen! Can't turn evil! Ahhhh!" Danny screamed. His body was twitching wildly.

The two ghost hunters saw the child's pain and decided to take their chances. They lunged at the struggling boy. Maddie did the first thing that came to mind; she gently wrapped her arms around him. She carefully stroked his snow white hair. Anything to calm him down. To her relief, the writhing and shrieking stopped and was replaced by ragged breathing. Maddie let him slide from her arms slightly. He appeared exhausted. There was also a hint of fear in his now green eyes and expression.

"It's okay, Phantom. Everything is going to be alright." She reassured.

"No, it won't be." Danny denied. "The evil part of me is trying to take over. I don't think that I can hold up like this much longer. There's only one way to save the future."

"Phantom, no. We're not letting you kill yourself." Maddie disallowed.

"Fine, then capture me. Lock me away somewhere and make sure I can't get out. The only way to save the future is to make sure that I'm not part of it." Danny responded sadistically.

* * *

**Told ya! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned DP, I'd be lying big time.**

* * *

"Daniel, I think that you are blowing this _way_ out of proportion." Vlad admitted.

That fatal rush of anger instantly welled up inside the younger ghost again. Danny completely broke away from his mother's arms and walked threateningly toward Plasmius. The older ghost seemed almost undisturbed by Danny's approach.

"Out of proportion?! You have no idea what you are talking about! Do you even realize how important this is?! Do you realize that your life, as well as the lives of everyone around us, is in danger?! You haven't seen what I've seen, Plasmius. If you did, you wouldn't have made this stupid mistake. Now everyone is doomed to suffer for your wrong-doings!" Danny blared on the brink of a ghostly wail.

Danny was only seconds away from tackling Vlad to the ground and obliterating him. Lucky for Vlad, the Fenton parents grabbed the furious teen and restrained him before he could do anything rash. Danny seemed to struggle slightly, but he didn't put up a huge fight in fear of hurting his parents. The boy growled at his foe like a wild animal.

"Phantom, calm down!" Jack screamed.

Danny ceased his struggling and took to casting death glares at Plasmius, who looked slightly less confident and unafraid than before. The teen kept his teeth bared in a scowl. The two ghost hunters held their firm grip on Danny. Maddie let Jack take over. She let go and stepped cautiously in front of the ghost boy. She placed her hands softly oh his shoulders and bent down slightly so that she could look the teenager in the eyes. She didn't have to bend down a lot, he was getting pretty tall.

His expression softened a little bit. He looked downward, averting her penetrating violet gaze. He was so angry with himself! How could he have acted so horribly?! The shame began to show clearly on his tan and green (from the ghost rash) face.

"Phantom, don't waste your energy on that creep. And, don't worry, we're going to find a way to help you." She reassured.

"I think it's already too late." Danny muttered.

"Too late for what? What is this all about?" She inquired softly.

Danny looked even more depressed than before. His bright green eyes closed and he face sadly toward the floor.

"It's…complicated." Danny stuttered. "I'm not sure if you'd be able to understand and if you did, handle it."

"We can try." Maddie persisted.

Danny raised his head and looked into her pleading eyes. She really did want to understand him better. Danny sighed.

"Just don't tell anyone." He begged.

"We won't. She replied.

"A little over a year ago, when I was fourteen, I accidentally stumbled into the lair of a time ghost; Clockwork, Master of Time. I saw something horrible in one of the time portals. It was ten years from then. The whole town was destroyed and, even worse, I was the one destroying it. I had become what I hated, an evil, cold-blooded, monster. Eventually, I found out what had happened. There was some big accident that was caused by a stupid mistake I made. It did something to me that made me into that…that creature. In the end, I couldn't stop the accident, but luckily, Clockwork did. He knew that if he didn't 'interfere' with time, then the future would be ruined. _That's_ why I know all of this and why I really don't want this to happen. If I let this take over me, then I'll become evil and destroy everything and everyone I fought to protect." Danny explained sadistically.

The two adults were left in shock. No kid should have to bear that weight. They never stopped to think about how much the ghost kid had actually been through. Now they knew, he had a lot more to handle then they could have imagined.

"So, how…how does that event connect with what's happening now?" Maddie asked cautiously. The last thing she wanted to do was offend him when he was in this state.

"Because I…I still have some humanity left in me and when that accident occurred, it cost me all of it. Without that little bit of humanity left, I became evil and uncaring. That's what's happening now; the ghost side of my mind is taking over the human side and killing it. If I can't stop it…" Danny trailed off not wanting to finish that sentence.

"Don't worry, we're going to stop it. That's not going to happen to you." Jack reassured.

"No, it's going to happen. He was right, it's inevitable. I'm going to end up as that monster and it's **all your fault**!" Danny shouted murderously at Plasmius.

As Danny screamed this, the rash completely consumed the right side of his face and his eyes became red again. He wasn't a very pretty sight. In fact, he looked similar to something out of a horror movie.

Now, Vlad was scared. This kid was officially capable of committing murder and he had a bad feeling that he would be the one Danny would pick first. The teen easily phased through the grasps of the ghost hunters and was half-way to Vlad. Suddenly, Danny fell to the floor screaming again. This time looked more painful, though.

Danny was on his knees with his head thrown up to the ceiling. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was gripping his head. The teenager was screaming bloody murder. His white hair burst into flame on top of his head. The green rash covered the rest of his face rapidly. It only seemed to cause Danny more pain because he screamed louder. Then, the rash began to flake away, revealing light blue skin. His teeth formed fangs and his tongue became forked like a snake's. Danny dropped to the floor and continued to fight with himself. If his cries grew any louder, they would evolve into a ghostly wail.

The three figures stood in shock. All they could do was watch. Their bodies were paralyzed and a feeling of helplessness washed over them. Maddie, Jack, and Vlad couldn't do anything.

Danny continued his endless torture and agony. At last, he dropped exhaustedly onto the tile floor.

"Quick, finish me. Get rid of me and save the future." Danny muttered painfully. His voice was incredibly strained. There appeared to still be some sort of mental struggle going on.

* * *

**Yay, cliffie! Please review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry to say, but; last chapter. : (**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am the same as everyone else on here and don't own DP.**

* * *

Instead of doing what he requested, they took his tensed body and set it in a containment chamber. The two ghost hunters closed the glass doors tightly. The chamber was designed to short out ghostly energy. It was next to impossible for a ghost to escape. Danny's body became limp at the bottom of the containment unit.

"We need to save Phantom." Maddie stated sadly.

"How?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to kill myself for this." Vlad muttered. He sighed and walked forward, handing Maddie the elixir. "Consider this my apology."

With that, Vlad flew off. He couldn't take it anymore. No matter how much he wished that he didn't, he still had somewhat of a conscience left. Right now, it was bugging the heck out him. Why must he be cursed with these human emotions?!

"Should we?" Jack questioned, looking at his wife curiously.

"We don't have any other choice. This is his last hope." Maddie decided.

She carefully opened the containment cell and removed the unconscious boy. Luckily, he didn't stir. She laid his limp body back on the metal examination table.

"Jack, go fill the injection needle." She ordered.

Jack walked over to another table and obeyed.

Maddie stared down at the boy. He no longer looked like the slightly quirky teenager. He had lost of that strange charm he had held. She saw what he was scared -part of it at least. She couldn't imagine holding that information. Although he was comatose, somehow he seemed…sad?

"I've got it, Maddie." Jack announced, handing her the needle filled with the green substance.

The female ghost hunter took it gently and set it on a side table. She removed Phantom's white glove so that she could role up his sleeve. She rolled the thin material over his well-muscled arm and all the way up to his shoulder. She cautiously took the needle and injected him. She made sure that it was in the same area that the other mixture had been injected. Then, they waited.

A few minutes later, tanned skin began to spread from the spot he was injected. His face gained its normal color back and his hair flopped down into its usual, messy, non-flaming state. Danny was returned to his usual appearance, but he hadn't woken up. Maddie put her hand to his neck to check for a pulse. There wasn't one.

"I think…I think that we're too late." Maddie said miserably.

Jack hung his head in sorrow. They were too late; they had failed. Maddie miserably rolled his sleeve back down and replaced his glove. His skin was deathly cold. She had to choke back sobs. She laid her own hand on his chest, right over his symbol; where his no longer beating heart was. Suddenly, she felt a small pounding under her hand. It continued in a steady beat. Warmth also seemed to flood back into his body. A look of shock grew on her face as she jerked her hand back.

"Jack." She whispered. He didn't respond. "Jack." She said a little louder.

The large man rose his head. He looked at his wife who no longer looked sad, but a mix of shock and happiness. He glanced back over to Phantom. He was still unmoving.

"Jack, Phantom's not gone. He…he's alive." She gasped. "Well, as alive as you can get for a ghost."

The two watched as the young boy's glowing green eyes fluttered open. They practically leapt to his side. He stared up with unfocused eyes.

"Please, say something to let us know that you're alright." Maddie pleaded.

"Déjà vu." Danny muttered.

The two adults sighed with relieved smiles on their faces. He was alright. Danny attempted to push himself up. His muscles were weak.

"Can't you stay down for five minutes?" Maddie teased.

Danny just gave up and fell back down onto the table. He sighed in defeat.

"Are you alright?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah. Um, thanks…a lot. This is the second time this week that you guys have saved me and if you didn't, I wouldn't be here right now-at least, not the real me, just an evil twisted version of me." Danny responded. He reattempted to sit up and was successful.

"Just be more careful and come here right away if there are any more problems." Maddie instructed.

"Yeah, I think that twice is enough to get it through my head." He joked.

The parents smiled. Always with the jokes.

"Phantom, why do you joke around so much?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know. I just…do." Danny replied. "J-A friend of mine-says that it's some compulsive nature to make people happy."

Danny couldn't help but smile a little when he thought of when Jazz had told him that. He remembered telling her that it was just some natural thing; that it had become a habit. The two ghost hunters had to smile as well.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Maddie rechecked.

"Yep." Danny replied. "Thanks."

With that, Danny flew off. He had to go tell Tucker and Sam that he was alright.

* * *

**Hope you gus liked the ending.**

**I'm debating over which story to do next. Please vote.**

**1) A seqal to Where Do You Live**

**2) An after PP one where Dani comes back**

**3) Another before PP storywhere Dan and Dani come back.**

**4) Another after PP one where Danny is having a hard time with his new life and it only gets worse when Dan returns**

**5) A before PP one where Danny's school is involved in a big brother/big sister program and Danny has to deal with his "little brother/little sister."**

**I'll stop there. As soon as I finish the next story, you can bet that the choices will be back up, though.**


End file.
